vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Or-Gaule
Summary Orleus-Gaule, commonly known as Or-Gaule, was one of the Numbers of Rebellion and their best puppeteer until his betrayal against the organization. He was also the ruler of Cradleland until he was defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Dance Macabre Name: Or-Gaule, Orleaus-Gaule, The Puppet King Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely in his twenties) Classification: Blazer, Desperado Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Can amplify his stats and create a barrier around himself), Soul Manipulation (Can manifest his soul as a weapon), Thread Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (His ability as a blazer is to control the concept of dolls capable of creating a doll out of anything, be that inanimate like pieces of rubble or human beings), Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation and Information Analysis (Using Marionette he can control the bodies of people while they are conscious, read their thoughts and control their abilities. He could use this ability to control the whole country of Credleland all while having other puppets he controls from everywhere in the world), Immortality (Type 2 and 7, Dance Makabre makes him immune to any form of attack including ones that pierce the brain by virtue of being already dead, the only way to defeat him was for stella to turn his body to dust), Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them, furthermore anyone who decides to challenge a desperado sees the end of their fate and all of their beliefs negative beliefs become reality. Due to being transcendent of Fate and Causality their gravitational pull of fate and causality ends up swallowing the will and fate of everyone around them), Causality Manipulation (Desperados are capable of forcing effects on people by just willing it), Death Manipulation (Desperados are capable of killing other people just by willing it, furthermore people become fated to die the moment they challenge a desperado), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however, Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura (The fate of desperados when they are showing bloodlust can be felt and that fate spells "death" and makes people experience their death in detail), Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively causes people around her to have extreme fear. When Ikki first came up close to her he felt fear "as if his own heart was exploding", his body, mind, instinct and soul were telling him to run away), Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Soul Manipulation (His device, the manifestation and strength of his soul is capable of tanking attacks from other blazers such as Stella and Iris without breaking) Attack Potency: City level+ (Stronger than a base Stella), higher with Dance Macabre Speed: FTL (Could dodge attacks from Stella Vermillion and Iris simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Fights with his threads rather than his fists) Durability: Unknown normally. At least City level+, likely up to Continent level with thread barrier (Could survive attacks from Stella) Stamina: Very high (Can control millions of people with seemingly no effort) Range: Planetary (Has puppets all around the world) Standard Equipment: His device, Black Widow, which takes the form of threads Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He is not very combat oriented and mostly focuses on manipulating people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Desperado: Or-Gaule is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such he can ignore limits set to him by fate and control his own fate and the fate of the world around him. Furthermore like all Desperados he possesses an aura which can instantly induce fear, manipulate the perception or even paralyze any foe. Just being near Or-Gaule made Stella feel her own death. Later on Or-Gaule is shown to instantly kill several people through will alone. Doll Manipulation: His ability as a Blazer, Or-Gaule can manipulate the concept of "Dolls", which lets him utilize all manner of natural materials in order to create dolls, which for combat. He can also use his power through his own dolls from even a great distance from his actual location as shown with Reisen Hiraga who had participated in the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival for Akatsuki Academy. This isn't much of a combat-oriented power but can be used in more indirect ways. Puppets: Or-Gaule is mentioned having one thousand, seven hundred and sixty-two mechanical puppets, which he can control from anywhere. *'Reisen Hiraga:' Hiraga was one of the puppets of Or-Gaule. He used it to become a part of Akatsuki and enter the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. It was destroyed by Stella Vermillion. *'Deus Ex Machina' (機械仕掛けの神デウス・エクス・マキナ, God of Machine): One of Or-Gaule's dolls, and presumably his strongest one. It is gigantic and wielded a whip. *'Copy Puppets:' He has a number of puppets, which resemble the victims of the La Croix Sanglant incident. One of these copies is Iris Ascarid in her childhood. All of them were destroyed by Ascarid. Marionette (操り人形マリオネット, Puppet): Or-Gaule can use his threads to control other people. He was even able to control hundreds of people simultaneously. He was also capable of controlling other Blazers and bring out their full power. Grand Guignol (殺人戯曲グラン・ギ・ニョル, Murder Party): A Noble Art, in which Or-Gaule uses his threads in order to cut all his opponents into dozens of pieces. Spider's Nest: Or-Gaule surrounds himself with an invisible armor, made of threads. It is strong enough to repel bullets and explosions. Dance Macabre (死霊遊戯ダンスマカブル, Dead Spirit's Play): His Strongest Noble Arts, which activates after his death. This forces back all the pieces of his torn body together and is able to replace them using all the nearby rubble or other materials. Dance Macabre makes him far more powerful as well as his Noble Arts, as he was able to overpower Stella using Dragon Spirit and almost choked her using his threads. Because Or-Gaule is just a dead body he can't be killed by the average method and only way to kill him is to burn him. Le Grand Guignol (虐殺遊び, Massacre Play): Or-Gaule most powerful offensive Noble Art, which uses all of the threads making it far more powerful than Grand Guignol and it would have killed everyone in Lucier if it were to be released. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kids Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Thread Users Category:Concept Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users